bendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Nate Sommerfold
Nathaniel Jonathan "Nate" Sommerfold is a water bender. He possesses the Vision, ability which allows him to extract information from almost all creatures and objects, being the first Envisioner known of in centuries. He's the last member of the notorious House of Sith (one of the most important in Bender Comunity), being orphaned after the Grey War. He's a skilled fighter, having acquired domain in many fighting techniques and mastery with varied weapons. Biography Early Life Nate was born from Will Sommerfold and Emilia Haruspex. Being the last survivor of the Sith, he had to take after his father name to ensure the continuity of the bloodline. His mother was murdered before his birth which forced doctors to rip his mother's corpse open to remove him, granting him the status of Wombling. Richard Moreinstein, his mother's bloodbrother, was her appointed korumari. The Small Council imprisoned Nate's Psychimizois in a Crorteix to ensue his capabilities could be best used by the Court. Nate knew James, his father's appointed korumari, before the events passed in the Citadel but his memory was concealed so he couldn't remember their encounters and therefore he wouldn't accidently account for them to the Council. As a child, upon learning about the actual Grey War, he joined the Allegiance. Previous to James's return Previous to his encounter with Cat Beaufils, Nate was frequently seen in revelries and parties that ranged from underworld orgies to unbounded night clubs. He was looking for a way to annul the bond tying him to the Crorteix. Blood sister After the sacrifial cerimony to Personality and Traits He's depicted as nonchalant and conceited by Cat at first as he persits being playfull and reckless despite the direness of the situattion. He has a serious side that is often trimmed with his gloomy and dark mood. He's very knowledgeable due to the Vision Having visioned people from different contexts and through contrasting backgorunds, Nate possesses exquisite social skills, being able to read people and situations almost to . He can't read minds but once he's visioned a person he retains their mindset and therefore their thinking process so he can basically infer on what they are thinking. As the story progresses, Cat discovers all his coinceit and ... are but a façade to his inner emptiness and self-disgust Physical description Nate is decribed throughout the series as being excessively handsome and attractive drawing unrequited attention wherever he goes and luring his observes into attenting his wishes. He's described as having fine, curly, dark brown hair which he usually doesn't tend for and wears in a charmingly messy way. He's got heterochromia, having one blue eye trimmed in gold around the iris and the other green trimmed in gray. His eye mutation is implied to derive from the magical nature of the Vision. He has a muscled constitution, having "painfully defined biceps and triceps and back and leg muscles"Cat in House of Blood and Fire, as defined by Cat. Due to his intense training and combating practise, amounted to other hobbies, such as weldering and horse riding, Nate is a . Despite all the ..., he is still lithe and fast. He has a scar behind his right ear originated from a car accident. He's ambidextrous, though his hand of choice is the left. Skills and abilities * Water Bending: his element of affinity is water and other polar liquids. He also uses it to healing * Vision: * Mentis excessus: He can access one's mind and knock * Mastery in several fighting styles, as Greco-Roman Wrestling, * Above average strength being able to handle Richard single-handed in combat * He's a decent welder, able to perform the tasks of a smith and forger * He's fluent in several languages, amongst which French, German, Greek, Japanese, Ukranian, Russian, Zulu * He's a capable driver. Possessions Sith Manor House and lands, to which he'll be rightful donned when he comes to age Head of the Sith House Ring, the most ancient piece dating from early century Relationships Family Sith Though being heir to great possesions and titles due to the Sith, Nate has never actually had any contact with another living Sith for they are apparently extinguished Mother House Atrichornis Having been raised by Richard with his children, Gabriel and Devin, as his son Nate is seen by the Court as part of the Moreinstein Family. He considers both Gabriel and Devin Moreinstein his siblings (as do they). James Allies Blood Sister Cat Beaufils: As Nate's said it himself, Cat was the first person ever to be Malcolm Having known each other for years (it is implied Malcolm has seen Nate as a toddler), their ... muted throughout the years Madame Circe Mother figure to him. As the story unravels, she starts to Nellie It is suggested they might have had some casual affair in the past but both parts are seen to be past it. They exchange favors frequently Jost Heidenreich Jost is the current head of the Wombling. They're frequently helping each other out. Jost looks up at Nate with respect which is shown to be mutual. Enemies Vaktar Appearances * House of Blood and Fire * City of Air and Bones * Silver Wheels Trivia * Nate is thorough-read in several areas, from poetry to academic research, quoting extensively throughout the series a well as making a couple of productions of his own. * Having never been oficially named by his mother and all the information provided being his future nickname, both Jonathan and Nathaniel could be applied as fitting names for him so he kept both possibilities most of his life. He eventually opted for Nathaniel and kept Jonatan his middle name. * His father's father was named Jonatan and his mother's father was named Nathaniel he ended up being named after. Category:Male character Category:Water Bender Category:Wombling Category:Envisioner Category:House of Sith Category:The Perilous Tides Character